


A Small Break

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pillow Talk, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Eclipse talk about their day after a round of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Break

 

It should have hurt to hear nothing but the sounds of his own breathing, especially in his bedroom.  Too many nights of having to live with like that while having to think about his messed up life.

 

But not tonight.  Another was here with him, breathing in and out deeply like he was.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

Eclipse.  How many nights had he dreamed of having her here in bed with him?  Naked and red-faced with puffy lips and her lowers soiled with their mixed fluids.

 

"It's nothing, Eclipse."

 

He could tell that she wasn't buying his non-explanation of an answer.  But she let it be, letting her head fall back against his arm as her fingers drew circles in his chest.

 

"Is it about what Optimus said at the council meeting?"

 

Megatron blinked.  Right, he had forgotten about that.  Only because he had been more focused on making Eclipse scream out his name.

 

He sighed. "Well, he's always been a fool, believing in the good of mankind and all.  But he does have a point.  Something needs to be done about all the ruckus that's been going on in the human world recently."

 

Eclipse chuckled as she stopped her hand.  "I hope you're not thinking about getting the Goddess of Rain or the God of the Ocean to cause some ‘Act of God,’ are you?"

 

A rough chuckle left his lips, "I may have given that some thought.  Cause some natural disaster of some kind, kill a whole bunch of people.  Preferably less innocents than the bad ones making Optimus's robes get all twisted up."

 

"I'm sure he wouldn't approve of that."

 

"Really?" Megatron said with sarcasm as he turned to look down at Eclipse, "The massacre of cults and raiders and armies?  Oh dear, I thought he might approve of it."

 

Chuckling rumbled against his side before her face snuggled into his chest.

 

"Well, I doubt coming down from the skies and asking them politely to stop will help either."

 

"Hehe... yeah.  Not sure if Red Alert or Alpha Trion will be on board with your idea, but Cyclonus... he usually sides with Alpha, but I doubt he would agree to peaceful negotiations."

 

"Yes.  Cyclonus would probably do that.  Unless the old bastard starts another long speech."

 

"I'm sure something will be put together."

 

Megatron nodded.  Then he pulled Eclipse on top of him, much to her surprise.

 

"But that's not important now," the God of Death said as he rolled his hips up into hers, "What is important... is how I'm going to make you scream this time."

 

Though surprised, Eclipse gave a small smile before she was pulled down for kiss.

 

She could only expect as much from Megatron.

 

END


End file.
